Gene Grant
Gene Grant is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. He is part of the story Aladdin ''as the next Genie of the Lamp, and he is a student at Ever After High. His lamp is usually in the possession of his master and best friend, Sharif Ad-Din, but sometimes gets passed around when someone else needs to make a wish. On the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he wants to be released from his imprisonment in the lamp and travel to see the world. Character Personality Gene is an arrogant, relatively naive, and childish genie. He is rather loud and likes to make flashy entrances whenever he announces himself in a room. Gene is aware of his vast magical powers and often exploits them for his personal amusement. However, when it comes to wish granting, he shows a more responsible side and reminds his summoner that there are consequences to the wishes. Nevertheless, Gene is supportive of his friends and encourages them to make their wishes come true. Despite being a mischievous character, he is surprisingly gentle and caring underneath. He is quick to take note of others' emotional states, such as noticing when Callum wants to be left alone during one of his bad moods and sits quietly nearby, in case he wants to open up and talk about it. He constantly seeks entertainment and dislikes being alone because of his solitary life inside the lamp. Appearance Gene has red hair that reaches his upper neck, with some of it tied into a small ponytail and yellow eyes. He has pale skin, black nails, pointy ears, and sharp canine teeth. His outfit has a theme of smokes and lamps. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the "son" of the Genie of the Lamp. Friends Sharif Ad-Din Gene is close with Sharif Ad-Din and thinks of him as a brother figure. A past incident caused the young genie to become protective of his master and worry over him whenever he wants to make a risky wish. Still, he always obeys Sharif's commands because it is his duty as the genie. He is aware that Sharif is keeping a big secret from him, but he never brings it up because the topic always makes Sharif uncomfortable. Callum Pillar No one knows why, but Callum doesn't hate Gene like he does with everybody else. The two of them bond through their different magical abilities and share stories about their home. Gene finds Callum to be a fun kind of person and understands when he wants to be left alone during one of his moods. Callum was also Gene's roommate during their Freedom Year and it was probably how they became acquainted with each other. Marigold Miller Sparrow Hood Frenemies Jewel Charming One of the targets of Gene's notorious pranks. Jewel and Gene fight like cats and dogs whenever they see each other. It is unknown why but they never have gotten along since the day they met. Gene doesn't exactly hate Jewel; her good personality just ticks him off. Romance Ever since Gene met the cloaked fairy in Magicology class, he started acting more obnoxious than usual whenever she's around. Gene would tease and play pranks on Ella to get a reaction from her, much to her dismay. He doesn't seem to be aware of his own feelings and gets confused when he feels irritated after seeing another guy with her. The only one who knows the true intentions of his playful behavior and possessiveness are his best friends, but they prefer to let him figure it out on his own. Pet He has a pet capuchin monkey named Ali. Trivia * Although Gene Grant is introduced as the son of the Genie of the Lamp, he was actually created by Sharif from a wish when he was 6 years old. ** Gene is still unaware of his origins and continues to believe that the Genie of the Lamp is his biological father. * His given name, Gene, is a pun through sound from the word "genie". His surname comes from the word "grant" because Gene was a wish that was granted. * Gene's pet monkey is named Ali, which comes from the alias of ''Disney's Aladdin: Ali Ababwa. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aladdin Category:Genies